Circuit
Personal Information 'Appearance' Circuit returned to his true form regained his deep blue skin, characteristic to the Hashin due to their blue cooper based blood. He has purple scale like markings on his cheeks and forehead, teal slitted eyes and his ears are ribbed with a row of points down the outer edge. Since his Gene Seed activated any new hair grown on top his head has had a purple colour. He utilizes a Hashin Hologramatic matrix his brother made for him to change his skin colour to that of a humans and usually wears contacts making his eyes appear normal and blue, like his appearance when he was disguised as a Wastelander. This allows him to not stand out or appear as frightening in certain circumstances. 'Personality' Circuit is friendly and welcoming to any that visit him, though he will conceal his true nature to those he does not trust. He is very kind and compassionate and has always displayed a protective side, often putting himself in harms way to prevent others from being forced to. He strives to do the right thing and doesn't tend to hold grudges, he is quick to forgive others as long as they display a desire to improve themselves. He always looks for non-violent solutions, believing everyone deserves a chance to change. 'Backstory' The Triway Chronicle: Created and raised in the facility on Triway Peak (Now known as Unity Peak since the events of the lighthouse mission). After Rory Ekim's breakthrough in unlocking the Hashin genome he found within the Sentinal Core Propulsion System's memories, the core used the facilities tissue printer to create both Circuit and his twin brother Glitch. Genetic copies of Edrik Khissan, one of the core's dead crew members. A 17 year old Ekim having unintentionally creating them took responsibility for raising them as his own children. Circuit from a young age showed interest in computer systems and was happy to learn all he could from the other staff about the back-end of all of the facilities software. His Hashin mind allowed him to rapidly complete complex mental arithmetic enabling him to excel in his general studies, quickly completing any homework so he could follow his passion in programming. His Kineticist powers also developed at an early age and he almost instinctively knew how to utilize his own electrical impulses to interface his mind with technology due to it being quicker than working with a user interface. His close friend Katya also had these powers but never let the adults know and thus blamed all uses of her powers on Circuit. When Circuit was around 7 year's old, Beacon took control of the facility and in order to protect the Hashin twins they underwent a complex surgery to modify their appearance, their blood was replaced with that of a wastelander and they had a nanite gland implanted. Thanks to the Hashin's disposition to genetic modification and their innate "Gene Seed" organ, they were able to store their old DNA for later reversion. They required a serum in order to keep their body stable after the invasive procedure but they were otherwise okay and now resembled normal wastelanders in every way. The director of the facility, Trent Williams, pretended to be their father in order to better protect them. Circuit hated the gene serum and often delayed taking it due to it's side effects making him irritable and tense. He began working with the facilities computer systems and monitoring all incoming data and running simulations as required by the facilities research. Beacon later took the facility staff's children as hostages and began pushing them to do more and dig deeper into their research. One day Beacon pushed the facility too hard, causing a code white incident that allowed 3 powerful psykers to lash out from within their containment. This resulted in the deaths of a majority of the staff but Circuit was saved by another staff member who pushed him inside the shielded Core room with his brother. Under directions of the Core, Circuit and his brother each took roughly 25 doses of Represitol and completely wiped their memory to protect them from the psykers influence temporarily. Stumbling out of the facility before getting their senses together and then turning around to return feeling like they needed too. They met up with a Ranger squad investigating the peak and with their help were successful in making the psykers dormant. Circuit has only managed to regain some of his memories, most prominent an image of the man that saved on the other side of the core room's window with bleeding eyes as the psykers tore at his mind. A man he knows he was close to but due to the reprisitol cannot remember anything other than that face. He refused to sit by and do nothing while Beacon caused more atrocities elsewhere. He joined the Rangers and in an aptitude test showed innate talent as a pilot and was offered a position in the Airforce. Unsure if this was something of himself that he had forgotten he decided to persue it in the hope of regaining more memories. He discovered his friend Katya's daughter Anastasia was among those taken by Beacon, he knew Katya was a close friend despite not remembering much of their history and hated seeing her upset. When the rangers proposed a mission labelled the Lighthouse Mission, with the goal being rescuing the Triway children from Beacon, Circuit didn't hesitate and was among the first to volunteer. They were successful in this and were able to return to the old Triway facility and defeat the psykers inside. The peak now free of psykers and Beacon control allied with the Rangers and became known as Unity Peak. Quotes 'Quotes By' *"What's wrong with being a clone?" - to Santiago after she expressed her horror at the idea of being cloned. 'Quotes About' *"He's a bunker baby, young, dumb and naive but .., he's got heart and he actually gives a crap about the people he's in charge of, which is more then you can say of some leaders, I'd trust him to have my back and I've got his even if that means protecting him from himself, the idiot " - Cricket 'Conversations' *"Quote" - reference 'Rumours' *Some may have heard that Circuit has been getting Dr. Ekim to edit his gene seed to cause changes to his appearance. Making the hair on top of his head to grow purple rather than needing to repeatedly bleach and dye it. Inspirations and Soundtrack * OOC Information Played by George MartinCategory:Characters Category:Hashin